


Poolside

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry being in a secret physical relationship, Niall and Harry at the pool inspired this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated after Niall and Harry spend the afternoon together in the hotel pool in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

 

 

“Fuckin' good craic,” Niall laughs from atop Harry's shoulders. He splashes the water with his feet, narrowly missing Harry's face.

 

“Watch it, Horan,” Harry cautions as he dips a little further into the pool, pretending to let go of Niall's calves. He's not quite sure how they ended up with enough spare time to take some much needed relaxation in the pool at their hotel in Miami, but here they are.

 

“Alright, alright!” Niall's laugh is infectious and rings throughout the entire pool area. He leans downward to grip Harry tighter, not wanting to be tossed backwards into the water.

 

And though Harry continually makes joking motions that he's going to drop Niall off his shoulders at any given second, he wouldn't dream of it. Not when he can feel Niall's crotch against the back of his neck through his swim trunks.

 

Niall shifts himself around on top of Harry, and Harry knows exactly what the little leprechaun is doing. He often acts like he's sweet and innocent, shrugging his shoulders and smiling sweetly in photoshoots. The fans all eat it up of course, but Harry knows better.

 

It started sometime after their shows in London, Harry remembers. Their onstage flirting manifested into something more. Neither of them were ones to have serious conversations about feelings, of course, so it hadn't gone past the physical stage.

 

Which is completely fine for the two of them, but Harry knows right well that the moment anyone else finds out about it they're going to be bombarded with questions.

 

Luckily for them, their band's the most affectionate on the planet and no one bats an eye at their over-the-top flirtatious behaviour.

 

Harry dips down into the pool again, this time making sure to hold on tighter to Niall. Instead of keeping his position atop Harry's shoulders as he had for the past half hour (participating in chicken fights and the like) he slides down and wraps his legs around Harry's torso.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks with a slight laugh.

 

Niall just giggles as Harry wades around in the pool, holding onto him tighter and pressing his increasingly hard dick against the small of Harry's back.

 

“Stop it, Niall,” Harry warns him, though he's anything but serious. But they can't do this in the god damn pool of all places – they're surely to get papped what with the water and the shirtlessness.

 

Wouldn't _that_ make for a fantastic Sugarscape article?

 

“I'm not doing anything,” Niall says in the innocent tone he's so fond of using lately.

 

“I'm not doin' anyt'ing,” Harry repeats in an overly thick Irish accent as he looks back at Niall. Beads of water are dropping off of his brown hair and onto his sunglasses making it harder for him to see.

 

“What? You don't like this?” Niall whispers into Harry's ear, nipping at it for just a second before anyone around them has the chance to notice. He grinds his crotch into Harry's back, making Harry thankful that his lower half is underwater and no one can see the bulge in his shorts.

 

Harry holds onto Niall's legs tightly as he bends his knees and submerges the two of them into the water. He quickly bobs the two of them back up and grins to himself.

 

Niall violently shivers as though being completely soaked is chilling, even though it's really not since it's nearly 40 degrees outside. “That was cold,” he says, leaning over to Harry again.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asks with a laugh. If Niall wants to play games, he'll gladly join.

 

“We should go into the room and warm up,” Niall suggests.

 

Harry takes a deep breath. Yes, that sounds like a completely fantastic idea. He lets go of Niall's legs and flips the older boy off his back. He takes another breath and dips himself underwater in an effort to cool himself off before getting out of the pool.

 

When he comes back up for air he turns around and looks at Niall, who's crouched and treading water in the pool. “So?” Niall asks with a smile. “Done for the day?”

 

Harry nods, not missing the mischievous look in Niall's blue eyes as he follows him out the of the pool. They're quick to grab their towels and walk out of the area, back up to their floor.

 

Niall pulls his keycard out of his swim trunks and stops in front of his room. He looks back at Harry only for a second before unlocking the door.

 

As soon as the two of them are inside, Niall tosses his towel on the floor. This would probably make Harry cringe if he wasn't so aroused by Niall's smooth chest and wet blonde hair.

 

Niall pushes Harry against the wall and presses their lips together. He can't get enough of him as he kisses him roughly, their skin sticking together on account of still being damp from the pool.

 

“I'm so fucking turned on,” Niall moans into Harry's ear, pressing his erection against Harry's. He grinds himself against the younger boy, gripping his ass through his wet swim trunks.

 

Harry moans, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He wouldn't say it's rare that Niall's this dominant, but it doesn't exactly happen all the time. Just as he starts to get into it, Niall pulls away from him.

 

Harry opens his eyes slightly and winces. Niall just shrugs and walks over to the perfectly made bed. The sheets are pulled tight and he lays down on top of them. He puts his arms behind his head and thrusts upwards with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

Harry raises his eyebrow, looking falsely unamused. “You want me to suck you off?”

 

“That's the idea, yeah,” Niall says, acting as though he's so turned on he's out of breath. Harry knows that's not the case – even in the throws of orgasm he's never seen Niall unable to gasp for air.

 

Harry smirks and kneels in front of Niall. He pulls Niall down off the bed enough so his knees are bent over the edge. Placing his palms on the taught sheets on either side of Niall, he kisses the blonde boy's torso. His skin is cold and slightly damp, and it cools off Harry's warm lips.

 

Niall moans, wiggling underneath Harry, but Harry doesn't speed up. He keeps planting those menacing little kisses on Niall's skin, right above the waistband of his trunks.

 

“Harry,” Niall whines, reverting to the stereotypical version of himself where he's completely submissive. Out of breath? Never. Out of self-control, on the other hand...

 

“Patience, Nialler,” Harry says in between kisses, and Niall just groans in frustration. He even reaches downwards and starts to rub his erection with the palm of his hand. Harry just laughs a little.

 

He pushes Niall's hand away and pulls down Niall's trunks and underwear all in one go. Niall takes in a sharp breath as the cold air of the hotel room hits his cock. The feeling doesn't last long, however, as Harry's plump lips are stretched overtop of the head.

 

Niall moans and whines and covers his face with his hands as Harry sucks on his cock. He's so fucking turned on that he has to tense up every muscle he has to keep himself from coming.

 

Harry glances up and watches as Niall breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling with pleasure. He wraps his hand around Niall's shaft and pumps it quickly, which flicking the head with his tongue.

 

“Ah, Harry,” Niall moans, his words muffled by his hands still covering his face. “Ah... fuck... I can't... Ah...”

 

He comes, hitting Harry's tongue forcefully. Harry laps it all up expertly, swallowing every last bit as Niall's dick pulses in his mouth. When he's done, he looks up at Niall and motions for him to move upwards on the bed.

 

Niall does so, still breathing hard. His hair's dripping with a mix of sweat and pool water. Harry pulls his own trunks off, shuddering as he straddles himself over Niall.

 

Niall makes a move to grab Harry's cock, but Harry swats him away. Instead, he grips his own erection, twisting and pulling at the sensitive skin of it.

 

Niall does nothing but watch as Harry purses his plump lips together, forming a thin line. His shoulders shake and he pumps his cock even faster. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he comes, making a mess on top of Niall's chest.

 

Niall looks downwards as Harry collects his breath. “You're a dick,” he finally says.

 

Harry just laughs and jumps off of Niall. “Shower?” he asks with a sly grin.

 

Niall can't agree fast enough as he follows Harry into the bathroom. As much as he enjoyed their afternoon in the pool, the hotel room holds just a little bit more fun.


End file.
